kamen_riderwfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider G
was a television special featured on Japanese boy band SMAP's television show SmaSTATION on January 31, 2009. Produced in association with Toei Company, TV Asahi, and Ishimori Productions, the special celebrated TV Asahi's 50th year being on the air as well as acting as a promotional piece for the 10th Heisei Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade. Overview Goro is a sommelier who transforms into the titular Kamen Rider G to fight the former anti-terrorism unit Shade, who captured and brainwashed him into a soldier, before the unit went underground due to the use of kidnapped people as supersoldiers. During a raid at TV Asahi led by Daidō Oda, who demands the release of their imprisoned leader, Seizan Tokugawa, Goro encounters his girlfriend . She jogs his memory and he attacks his former comrades while getting Eri out of harm's way. This makes Oda reveal his true form as the Phylloxera Worm while his subordinates transform into the , the , the , and the to attempt to destroy the traitor. After an extended fight across the city and countryside, G manages to defeat Phylloxera Worm thanks to the encouragement of Decade and the other primary Heisei Riders appearing before him. Running off, Goro vows to save the world from Shade before returning to Eri. Characters Shade Originally an anti-terrorist unit, was eventually disbanded when its acts of human experimentation were publicly revealed with its leader arrested. In retaliation, the remaining rogue Shade operators seized the TV Asahi building and made threats of a live broadcast for a single hostage to be killed every minute if their leader isn't released within two hours. However, Goro, having regained his memory, ruined that scheme. Members of Shade were able to assume the forms of various Worms. Those seen in the special include: *Brachypelma Worm Viridis *Acarina Worm *Cochlea Worm *Subst Worm *Daidō Oda/Phylloxera Worm Cast *Goro: Goro Inagaki *Eri Hinata: Yumiko Shaku *Daidō Oda: Yusuke Kamiji *Seizan Tokugawa: Show Aikawa *Medical Experiment: Kohei Murakami **Murakami is known for his role as Masato Kusaka, the primary user of the Kaixa Gear in Kamen Rider 555. *Shade Members: Mitsuru Karahashi, Kenji Matsuda **Karahashi is known for his role as Naoya Kaido, the Snake Orphnoch, in Kamen Rider 555, and as Juzo Fuwa in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. **Matsuda is known for his roles as Zanki in Kamen Rider Hibiki and Jiro (Garulu) in Kamen Rider Kiva. *Announcer: Yoko Osita (TV Asahi) *Security Guards: Kazutoshi Yokoyama, Eitoku **Yokoyama and Eitoku have served as suit actors in various iterations of the Kamen Rider Series. *Kamen Rider Decade (Voice): Masahiro Inoue *Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Ryuki (Voice): Ryouta Murai *Phylloxera Worm (Voice): Katsumi Shiono **Shiono has provided voice effects for various monsters in the Kamen Rider Series. *Narration: Ichirō Nagai Suit actors *Kamen Rider G: Jun Watanabe *Kamen Rider Decade: Seiji Takaiwa *Others: Jiro Okamoto, Hiroyuki Muraoka, Shinichi Kaneda, Norihito Ito, Masashi Takada Notes *This is the first unofficial Kamen Rider Series entry. *Several references can be made to past Kamen Rider series, mainly Kamen Rider Kabuto. **Kamen Rider G's transformation pose is similar to that of Kamen Rider Gatack and the transformation sequence is similar to that of Kamen Rider Faiz. **The enemy fought is a Worm. **The soundtracks used are from Kamen Rider 555, (The Faiz Blaster music is used for the transformation music) and Kamen Rider Kabuto. **When executing Swirling Rider Kick, the energy charged to power the kick is similar to how Kamen Rider Kabuto's and Gatack's Rider Kicks are charged. **The rose of death is a reference to Kamen Rider Caucasus, who leaves a blue rose near the body of his murdered victim. **Tokyo Tower can be seen near the ending, another reference to Kamen Rider Kabuto. **During the helicopter chase scene, Kamen Rider G is riding Kamen Rider V3's Hurricane from the film Kamen Rider The Next. *During the beginning of the mall scene, a statue of Doraemon and a movie poster for can be seen. External links *TV Asahi's 50th Anniversary (Japanese) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ss/ SmaSTATION] official website (Japanese)